


Stable Boy Post-Script: Cora’s Story

by DanieXJ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very, very, very short post-script to the episode Stable Boy that popped into my head. That for once has absolutely no Swan Queen in it. Horrors, I know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stable Boy Post-Script: Cora’s Story

Cora sat in the church, watching her daughter marry King Leopold. Oh, she knew that Regina didn’t want to do it. But, Cora had a purpose for everything she did, every single thing. The moment that the small bundle of joy had left her arms, the moment that she hadn’t been able to tell that horrid little man what his name was, and he’d taken the little boy from her arms. August had been his name for three days, now, she had no idea if he was even alive.

No, Regina had no need for love. She needed to be strong. Cora killing Daniel, Regina could have gone two ways, she could have collapsed, tried and perhaps succeeded in joining the young stable boy in death, or have been made stronger. Secretly Cora was very relieved that Regina had chosen to marry the King. That’s the strength Regina would need to save herself from Rumpelstiltskin. And being a Queen wouldn’t hurt either.

Cora had learned his name, just too late. A day too late. She knew that his deal had just been for her firstborn, and yet, in a deep deep part of herself Cora knew that Regina and Rumpelstiltskin would forever be intertwined. And, to go up against the Dark One Regina couldn’t be hampered by love, or weakness of any kind.

Cora watched as the two near strangers kissed up on the dais.

No. Regina would hate Cora until the day either of them died, but she’d survive. Regina would survive. And that was all that really mattered to any mother, to give her child a fair chance. Cora had failed at that with August, but, watching the crowd cheer for her daughter Cor knew that she’d given Regina a chance.


End file.
